


A Slythrin Wedding

by QueenRuby2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRuby2002/pseuds/QueenRuby2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you go to save the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slythrin Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomione_Forum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomione_Forum/gifts), [doorstepofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstepofdoom/gifts).



> Not beta'ed read at your own risk.

The Slythrin wedding

Hermione was not in a good mood not that anyone in her situation would be but this was ridiculous as far as she was concerned. She was once again at Malfoy manor going over some detail that in her book was trivial. It seemed it wasn’t enough for her to give up her life for the cause no they had to torture her as well. Really this was all Harry’s fault. 

Sacrificing himself to take down Voldemort was supposed to make him mortal again so he could be killed. Harry died the snake was killed and Harry didn’t get back up. The boy who lived stayed dead this time. Voldemort just laughed as yet another fail safe he had in placed tripped and forcefully pulled all his soul fragments back to him.

Hermione had watched as Voldemort returned to his twenty year-old self. She would have probably stayed there in shock if Kingsley hadn’t grabbed her and Ginny and aperated away while the wards were still down. With that the war continued on though the Order now lived in hiding and used guerilla tactics to hit back where ever they could. Life had been hard but Hermione would still have taken it over this.  
“Miss Granger are you paying attention to what I’m saying?” Mrs. Malfoy looked at her with disdain.

“No I wasn’t,” Hermione glared at the woman. “As far as I’m concerned you can decided all this yourself.”

“So I should sit the Lestrange family at the same table as the Longbottoms?” The blond lady smirked. “I don’t expect one of your kind to understand the importance of proper seating at a high class function as this but please pretend to help.”

“Mrs. Malfoy do not think that just because I did not grow up in your society doesn’t mean I do not know how to fit in. I just chose not to.” Hermione sighed realizing this was yet another fight she wouldn’t win. “It would be better to sit your family and the Lestrange’s together as you’re the only ones who haven’t had a family member offed by them. The Longbottoms should be seated with the Greengrass and what is left of the Weasley family with the Zabini’s, happy I helped.”

Hermione once again turned toward the window and ignored the flabbergasted woman across from her. No now that she thought about it this was all Kingsley and Voldemort’s fault. Voldemort’s for underestimating how far muggle technology had come since he was a kid and Kingsley for not listening to her and gathering everyone up and fleeing the country. It was also her own fault for agreeing to this as well but she was not about to dwell on that.

Long thin hands griped her shoulders and gave a little squeeze, had it been by anyone else it would have been comforting. Hermione knew who those hands belonged to and stiffened up under his touch. He had been touching her more and more lately and she couldn’t help but think of it as desensitizing training to get her used to being touched by him. This caused her to shiver.  
“Please stop being so dramatic.” He gave her another squeeze.

“Stay out of my head or I’ll let the muggles know where to place the next air strike.” She smiled sweetly up at him.

“I do not believe you would dear no matter how much you threaten.” He flashed a sugary sweet smile that probably would make any girl melt. Heck no matter how much she denied it even she thought he was handsome. “You should be honored your marrying the most handsome and eligible bachelor ever.”

“Really?” Hermione got an excited look on her face, “I get to marry Johnny Depp? Yes and here I thought I had to marry you.”

“I do not know who this Johnny character is but I assure you he is nothing to me.” Voldemort said as he sat down next to her and gave a nod to Narcissa.

“That is the problem isn’t it.” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “You picked a fight with people you know nothing about. I thought you were alive during Hitler’s time didn’t you learn from that? Humans have a way of meeting violence with even more violence especially when their families are in danger. Kill a bunch of Muggles and expose magical society to the world see what happens. They leveled Diagon alley then only survivors were children because even they are not that heartless. The only reason I agreed to this truce and farce of a marriage was to help all the people you have put in danger. This time I suggest you learn from your mistakes because believe me what they did to Diagon is nothing. They didn’t even use Nukes.”

“What are Nukes?” Narcissa asked scared as she had been in one of the first groups to get to Diagon after the massacre and could not imagine anything worse than that.

“Nuclear weapons…” Hermione to a breath to calm herself, the alley had been the first time both sides of the war had worked together to search for survivors and take care of the children that had been spared. “They wipe out entire cities leaving nothing living for at least 15 miles, they take out buildings people even animals and poison the land for years so nothing can live there.”

“Once all the weddings are done making this truce unbreakable then we’ll pull our combined magic to hide the magical world once and for all.” Voldemort said giving Hermione a look as if to tell her to watch herself.

“Which brings us back to why I needed both of you here today.” Narcissa stepped in trying to bring thing back to the main topic at hand. “Is the wedding going to be a ‘year and a day’, hand fasting or life bond?”  
Hermione had not been looking forward to this but she knew what had to be done, “soul binding.”

“I do not think we have to go to that extreme.” Voldemort hissed.

“If you want this spell to work all six marriages have to be soul bonded.” Hermione informed him, “you can still back out I can marry someone else.”

“As if anyone else could handle you.” Voldemort smirked. “Why though do we need a soul bond?”

“Nice try you don’t learn anymore then that about the spells until after were married. I might not be as smart as you think you are but I’m not stupid enough to give you information that could get me killed as I would no longer be needed.”

“I could just read it from your mind.” Voldemort stated as he leaned toward her as if to do just that.

“Go right ahead and try.” Hermione smirked. “I know I can’t block you from reading my mind that is why I erased all but the things I needed to know to set this up. My memories will be returned to me after the wedding and in a way only I can accesses them.”

“Soul binding it is.” He shot a glare at Hermione before turning back to Narcissa. “Anything else?”

“I believe that is all Milord.” Narcissa said with a slight bow of her head.

**Doom*

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror with a small smile. She would never admit it to anyone if they bothered to ask but she felt prettier then she did during the yule ball. Her Silver dress robes sparkled in the light as she turned slightly to better see it. She had originally fought against the green and silver color scheme but had quickly been vetoed as she had no family colors or crest to mix with his as was tradition. Not that he had full rights to the Slythrin house but he had won anyhow.

“Milady I will be escorting you to the alter.” Lucius stated as he came into the room.

“Did that leave a foul taste in your mouth?” Hermione turned to him and took the arm he offered.

“Yes it did.” He hadn’t even bothered to look at her.

“Good.” Hermione smirked. “At least you’re not groveling to me now that I’m marring Voldemort.

“I know who you speak of and will give you two words of advice only this once.” He led her to the double doors that lead out to the rose garden where the ceremony was being held. “Stinging Hex.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at this which was of course when the doors opened so everyone who turned to watch saw the picture of a happy bride instead of the truth. This was not a muggle wedding there was no march they just walked at a respectable pace up to the alter where Lucius handed her off to Voldemort before finding his own seat.

They turned to face the alter which was laid out in grand design. The alter cloth was a grey color to represent the mixture of white magic and dark magic. The Runes embroidered in a silver thread were for binding, peace, trust, and loyalty. Not what would traditionally be on the alter cloth at a wedding but it was what they had agreed on. In the center of the alter was a sliver pentagram with a cauldron on top of it. To the north an ornate silver bowl holding salt. The south and a green pillar candle, on the west point was another ornate bowl this one holding water. And finely on the east point was a Crows feather. A silver chalice, a bottle of red wine, two pieces of parchment and a quill were also on the alter as well as a grey cord, a green cord and a magenta cord.

“Thank you all for coming to witness this union.” The elderly man behind the alter started by addressing the crowd. “On this joyous day Lord Voldemort and Hermione Granger have agreed to join in a soul bond. This is not the normal ceremony performed so I must ask you all the please remain seated and quiet until the end.”

He waited a few seconds to let anyone leave who might need to before addressing the couple in front of him. “have you both cleansed yourself as I had instructed?”

“we have,” they answered.

“Have you both meditated and grounded as I commanded?” He gave them both a piercing look well as much as one could give a piercing look to these two in front of him.

“We have,” was once again the response.

“If you have not this ceremony could kill you.” He once again waited a couple seconds incase they wanted to change their answers. “Do you both enter this circle of your own free will?”

“Yes,” was the monotone response.

With that there was a rush of magic as the circle was formed and even though Hermione had been expecting it from the five other weddings she had attended in the last week it still took her breath away. “Lord Voldemort, will you please take this time to write your full name, as well as your promise to the gods and your wife if the marriage is granted.”

Voldemort picked up the Quill and did as asked then folded the parchment in half and held it in his right hand. “Hermione Granger, would you please write your full name, then your promise to the gods and you husband should this marriage be granted.”

Hermione did as she was told quickly writing down her name and her promise before folding the parchment in half and holding it in her right hand. The priest lit the candle then said a blessing over everything on the alter. Her offered the wine to the four directions before pouring some in the chalice. “Lord Voldemort please place your promise in the cauldron.”

Voldemort did what he was told followed by Hermione when she was prompted. “Now Milord please offer the wine to your future wife in a showing that you will always provide for her and any children from this union first and before yourself.”

Hermione bite her cheek to keep from saying something negative to that statement as she took the cup from his hands and drank. She then gave it back to him and watched him drink before they turned back to the alter. “Hermione please pick up the dagger and add three drops of you blood to the cauldron to symbolize your willingness to take pain and sacrifice for you family.”

She quickly did as she was told before handing the knife to Voldemort so he could follow suit. Once that was done they both turned and offered their arms across the alter. The Priest tired the three cords around their hands and said another blessing.

There was a bright flash of light and the cords seamed to absorbed into their skin as the parchment in the cauldron burst into flames. The priest smiled at them and motioned for them to turn and face the crowed. “The gods except their offerings and bless this union. I give to you your Lord and Lady.”

One or two people cheered most clapped politely though a lot just sat there in shock. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder how many had bet that the gods wouldn’t have approved and killed one or both of them for even asking. This was not a muggle wedding there was no kiss to seal the deal . No this was something the gods themselves had approved of with very little fanfare. They were married, their souls tied together if one was killed the other would die. This was not done for love or power like most marriages this was done to save the wizarding world.

Now they would cast a spell that would hide everyone with magic from those without. That was the reason for the marriage and who knows they might one day come to at least like each other. For they had eternity together to do so.


End file.
